


cigarette ash and the spring wind

by lechatnoir



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt of " I thought you were dead" - </p>
<p>In which, it has been 33 days since Lucifer had died.</p>
<p>Laura has retreated into herself, built up an ice cold exterior and falls asleep dreaming of cigarette smoke and listening to the Ramones, or whatever shitty band Luci would have disapproved of if she was still around.</p>
<p>It's one day that she hears a 'tick tick s n a p ' that she thinks she hears the sound of wings and a famiiar laugh dogging her at her heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cigarette ash and the spring wind

**Author's Note:**

> also up on tumblr! 
> 
> you can find me there under 'chrysanthemumskies'

There’s a song that finds itself inside of Laura’s head whenever things get quiet – which is rare. Ever since the entire mess at the court house and the fact that she did in fact see Luci – _Lucifer_ – die, point blank in front of her – Laura hasn’t had a moment to herself to think.

(Sure, she cut her hair, dyed parts of it – taken up smoking, became a bit of a recluse – but she never had any time to _think_ – there was always a present hum at the back of her thoughts that seemed to follow her like a overbearingly annoying dog, or something to that extent. 

The last time Laura thought of Luci, she had ended up throwing a porcelain plate across the room, watched it shatter and ignored the yells that followed from her parents, slammed the door to her room shut and cracked a window open, touching the pack of cigarettes that had been stashed in her drawer and lighting one up.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._  
  
Sometimes she’ll watch the smoke curl and disappear into the night sky, and then she’ll think about disappearing. 

Like how Luci did. 

 

_You saw her die. Don’t lie to yourself. Lucifer’s dead, now the whole world’s going to dance because the Devil’s dead._

_Stop trying to wish her back to life – she’s not coming back._

Laura would think to herself, and then angrily crush the cigarette against her windowsill, throwing the butt of it out the window and crawled back to her bed, headphones clicking and phone whirring as she fell asleep to the Ramones ticking her away to sleep. 

 

Maybe tomorrow will be a better day, she’ll have that thought – and then laugh herself to sleep and wonder why she feels so hollow inside.

It’s not like the devil cared for her anyway. ) 

 

It has been approximately 33 days, 45 minutes, 41 seconds since Lucifer died. 

 

It is currently 7:30 AM, and an alarm clock goes smashing against the wall. 

 

Laura gets out of bed, throws on a shirt and black pants, grabs a ratty old bag and her keys, and shrugs on her jacket, stumbling out of the house as the cold March air swirled around her, nipping at her fingers and making her breath puff out as she walked to the train. 

 

( Every so often she’d open her mouth in passing and watch her breath puff out like smoke, and think to herself that she’s a dragon.

_‘ Well you certainly smoke enough to start your transformation into a fire breathing lizard with an impenetrable armor of skin. ‘_ She’d think to herself before rolling her eyes and making her way to the train station, cold wind rising and sending chills down her back) 

The announcer’s voice shrieks about how trains are delayed due to the cold weather, and to allow additional travel time to get to your destination – we apologize for your inconvenience – 

 

Laura tunes them out, tunes out the loud exasperated sighs and mutterings of the morning commuters by putting her headphones in and cranking up the volume. 

One train passes on the opposite track, ten minutes later.

_(It is now 8:30 AM.)_

She doesn’t care that she’ll be late to class, doesn’t give a fuck if she’ll get pulled aside by the professor and get a daily lecture about hidden power and motivations that died weeks ago. 

There’s a _tick tick **s n a p** (that reminds her of a pair of fingers clicki--- no. She’s dead. Stop thinking about her) _ that rumbles through her headphones and causes her to glance down at her phone – “Huh, that’s weird.” She mutters, tapping away at the screen only to shrug her shoulders and readjust her bag before peering out to see if any train would make its way to drag her off to her own little hell, any minute now. 

_(It is now 8:45 AM.)_

_tick tick **s n a p !** _

_(It is now 8:50 AM)_

_Tickticktickticktick tick **snaaaaaaaaaaaaap** _

_(It is now 8:53 AM, a train roars past her on the opposite track, and she glares at it as if it had personally offended her)_

She hears the noise again and thinks that she’s about to go off on someone to stop _messing_ with her, else she’d probably kick them onto the tracks and then they’d probably get hit and die. 

Some shit like that. 

 

It’s when the third train roars by (at exactly 9:15 AM) that she doesn’t decide to avert her gaze from the opposite platform to look down at her phone (which makes the _tick tick **s n a p**_ sound again) 

 

It’s when the train roars on by that she think it’s the bright sun playing tricks on her _(like Icarus and his wings_ ) when she sees a pair of familiar blue eyes glowing red and a smirk that she had memorized all too well by now, platinum blonde hair slicked back with the black strand curled perfectly in place.

She hears what she thinks is the sound of wings (and laughs to herself, because _Lucifer doesn’t have wings_ ) 

There’s a _tick tick **s n a p**_ and Lucifer appears next to her, hands shoved in the pockets of a all-white jacket and pants combo and Laura is torn between staring at the god in disbelief, or grabbing her by the collar and screaming at her. 

The only thing Laura does is avert her gaze and say “ I thought you were dead.” 

And she doesn’t look, doesn’t dare because Luci has a way with getting under her skin (and usually she’d be fine with that, she’d let Luci do that, whatever their arrangement was) and she knows that if she looks at the god _(You were supposed to be dead dead dead I saw you die --- )_ she’ll be lost in that gaze that turns everything into ash. 

It’s then that Luci laughs and lights up a cigarette with a snap of her fingers – 

And it’s then that the train comes and Laura wants to bolt, wants to run and to never see the smirking god ever again ( _A little too late now, smart one_ ) and it’s then that Luci’s hand shoots out to grab at her fingers, gentle and calm and yet burning like the cigarette that hangs from her lips loosely.

“I never really died. You of all people should know when a good show’s about to start. Besides, I wanted to see what would happen, how you would react to it all. Figured a dramatic exit was best for everyone involved.” There’s a lazy serpent grin on Luci’s face but Laura doesn’t move, stays frozen in place as the train doors open and close and the early spring winds howl and bite at her skin. 

There’s something like a burnt up fire that dies in Laura’s eyes when she makes herself look at Luci, who leans closer and grins at her. 

“Screw you.” She hisses, tugging her hand out of Luci’s grasp, who only smirked and said “When and where, Laura? Surely not in public? We could get arrested again. And I for one, do not want to spend another night in a holding cell.” 

And _screw her_ , Laura thinks, thinking of the dragon that she thought herself to be, all ember and smoke and freedom and there’s another train that roars on by, but Laura doesn’t move, not at first. 

 

She may be a dragon built of ember and smoke, but even embers and smoke need fire and ash to survive – and Luci was that. 

So Laura puts her headphones in, drowns out the world again, and slips her hand into Luci’s, whose fingers curl around Laura’s, cigarette smoke dancing on her lips as she watched the girl pull her forward onto the train that pulled into the station, and let the spring winds howl and roar behind them. 

 

(Later, on top of a rooftop she repeat the same statement to Lucifer over and over again – “I saw you die --- You were dead – “ 

And in return, she’d get a cigarette tossed her way and a kiss pressed to her lips, and Laura thinks that she’ll take that for an answer for now as she ducked under Luci’s arm and made use of the quiet rumbling that was Lucifer, all ember and smoke and burnt out wings, but who was still significantly warmer then the cold spring winds that roared around them. 

Absentmindedly, Laura laced their fingers together, and Luci let her. ) 

_Ticktick tick tick **s n a p** \-- there’s a breath of cigarette ash and embers that keeps us warm._


End file.
